1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting printers that form images by ejecting ink droplets onto sheets are widely used. The head of such a printer includes a plurality of nozzle rows in which nozzles are aligned in a nozzle-row direction and from which ink droplets of respective colors are ejected. In a particular head, the nozzles in different nozzle rows are arranged at the same positions as each other in the nozzle-row direction. The printer includes a plurality of such heads, and performs printing by moving the heads or a sheet in a direction intersecting the nozzle-row direction. Exemplary printers are disclosed in JP-A-2003-127352 and JP-A-2002-192719.
If ink droplets are continuously ejected from all the nozzles, ink droplets are ejected from positions that are the same as each other in the nozzle-row direction in a single head. In such a case, ink droplets of respective colors land on common raster lines before preceding ink droplets have dried. This may cause ink droplets of a certain color to land on wet ink of another color. As a result, inks often become mixed with each other after landing, causing blurring of the inks.
Mixing between inks after landing may occur when the duty of liquid ejection is high, even if ink droplets are not continuously ejected from all the nozzles.